Sin City
by jaymartinez
Summary: No it's not Sin City the Movie. This is a totally different thing. I've always wondered what was the story before the AU episode we were all treated to in 'The End in the Beginning.' This is my twist and take. Enjoy!
1. He and She meet

**_AN: I just had a sudden urge to make my own spin on the Alternate Universe shown in "The End in the Beginning." This story will lead up to that episode, so everything is entirely different. I hope you like it and I will update my other stories as fast as I can._**

A man walks into a Bar and looks around for his friends. He doesn't see them and walks over to the bar. He has barely returned to Washington, DC having been in Philadelphia for a few months visiting relatives. He did a lot of thinking and a bit of 'soul-searching' one might say. After years of floundering around, nearly getting into an addiction of gambling, he was ready to start a new life. Question was where to begin?

He ponders about this while ordering a cup of Rum and Coke. He takes a few sips of the hard drink to help him think clearly, and then looks around again to see if his friends have arrived yet to the Bar. He goes back to nurse his drink a bit, then looks at the TV showing his favorite Baseball Team losing once again. "Damn…" he mutters, knowing that he was about to owe $20 to his friend.

He then feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see his friend smirking at him. His friend signals him over to a table by some pool tables and he gets up and follows him over.

He doesn't see the beautiful woman walking inside the same Bar with her chatty friend beside her.

XxXxXx

She walks into a Bar that her friend once again forced her to go to so she can 'mingle with the opposite sex.' In her friend's terms, "get laid." She's not interested in all that at the moment, just with her work which isn't much, just trying to manage her friend's small art business. She sneaks off and goes directly to the bar and orders a Martini. She knows that to survive this night, a bit of drinking will be required.

She's only been at the bar for around 10 minutes when her friend pulls her out to the dance floor. She tries to resist a bit, but she knows that she's going to go anyway. After a back and forth session, she finally relents and follows her friend to the dance floor. The floor is packed and the DJ is spinning good songs that make her want to forget about numbers, money, and clients. So she throws her inhibitions to the wind and joins her friend in dancing to the rhythm and beats. Within seconds, guys flock over to the two extremely beautiful women who currently own the dance floor.

All around the two, women are throwing them jealous glares and guys want to move with them. They ignore all the guys around and get lost in their own little world of music. She fails to see intense brown eyes looking at her.

XxXxXx

He jokes around to his friends at the Pool Table about winning everything in their pockets and swishes around his new beer. He's missed this kind of interaction, only getting to go out with a few friends back at Philly. He takes a swig of his beer and turns to line up his next shot. He aims the white ball to the number 8 black ball, and sinks it in to win an easy victory. His friends groan at the loss, then demand a rematch, which he happily replies with, "I'll be glad to take your money."

They then start another round of pool, getting deep into the game when he glances at the growing crowd in the dance floor. He looks through the gyrating bodies to see a flash of a beautiful pale, white leg. He follows it up to a nice short black dress, which is on the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

All the air escapes from his lungs and he tries to see her eyes. He frowns a bit, seeing they were closed, then suddenly feels an uncharacteristic flicker of jealousy appear in him. His frown then turns to a scowl and he sets his beer down on the Pool Table and crosses his arms. He ignores his friend's calls to him, keeping his eyes on her. His arms uncross and he pushes off slowly towards the dance floor. Her eyes finally open and fall on the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life. Her blue eyes sparkle at the sight and she closes them again. Then she starts to move her body more intensely, ignoring her friend's questioning look.

She then unconsciously starts to dance for him and only him, ignoring the fast amount of men trying to dance with her. His eyes stays on her seductive body movements and he feels a surge of pride at seeing her move more after seeing him. She starts moving more and more slowly towards him, and he follows suit. Almost as if they were pulled together by an invisible string.

The song changes into a slow seductive beat and they both still gravitate towards each other. She opens her eyes once more and locks eyes with his dark brown eyes. She smiles sexily as she checks him out. She's impressed that he's able to look attractive with just a brown shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes. He smiles at her in response to her checking him out and finally steps on the dance floor. Their eyes stay on each other and the world around them fade away. They only see each other and hear the music.

He silently grabs her hips gently and she places her hands on his. Both gasped a bit at the jolt of electricity and sexual energy flowing through them. They match each others movements and keep their eyes lock together. His friends gape at his actions, knowing that he's not one to dance like that! Her friend looks happily at her, and then returns to dance on the floor with the men around her.

They both don't even look around, just at each other as the DJ takes notice of them and starts playing music for them. Around them, the crowd starts to seductively dance with them, almost if everything is choreographed. All around the floor, the sexual energy amps up with the main two still not looking away.

He turns her slowly and she grinds her backside to his hips, gasping as she feels his obvious excitement. He just pushes it into her, feeling her slightly shiver. He then gently kisses her neck, and in response, she brings an arm around him. Both still keep moving slowly to the beats, and then she finally turns back around to lock eyes with him again.

They both then glance at each others lips and start leaning into each other. The anticipation builds into a crescendo, but then is popped as his friends push him slightly. He looks stunned as she is at their actions, but just smile at each other. He reaches into his pocket and gets a blank business card out. He writes his name and number on it and hands it to her, just as she pulls out her own personal business card. They once again smile at each other.

Finally, he asks her name. "What's your name?"

She blushes slightly and looks down, then glances back up to him. "Temperance Brennan. Yours?"

He smiles, making his dark eyes sparkle. "Seeley Booth."

Booth is then dragged away by his friends, but holds her business card in his hand tightly. Brennan also holds on tightly to his card and chuckles as she sees Booth's friends drag him away.

Once outside, Booth smiles as if he is a kid in a candy shop and his friend, Wendell, looks at him intriguingly. "What's up? Who was she?"

Booth just smiles mysteriously and stays quiet.

Back inside, Brennan's friend, Angela, drags her to bar. She wants to know who the hotty was that had her friend looking like she was about to explode from one touch. "So who was the hotty?"

Brennan just smiles mysteriously and stays quiet.

AN: Please Read and Review. It makes my day :)


	2. Author's Note

**_AN: Hey it's me! I'm sorry I haven't posted or replied but I've been extremely busy with college final exams and last minute assignments due. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews, but I've been cramming. I'll be back when I have some free time, but I need this time for myself. I may post an update on either this story or another story so don't fret! lol Meanwhile, go check out Angel's Blue Eyes Girl's stories. Right now she's right some awesome Vampire Diaries stories which are epic long stories with flair! Oh and check out Melody's Fuse, she has a nicely written story called 'Worth Fighting For.' It's a nice read. Also there is Ashes at Midnight. She has an awesome season 7 rewrite with Liam and Buffy. Krynnalexia has a crossover that is weird but is an awesome read! It is a crossover between Angel and NCIS and it's well written. Oh and the final shout out is to a new writer called philly713. He has a series rewrite of Buffy (overdone yes, but well written) that includes everyones favorite demon, Angelus. It's going good and he's looking for a beta so go check it out!_**


End file.
